Buster's Return
by MoonshadeDeath
Summary: Not really a crossover, but there is no Lady and the Tramp section. This is basically about Buster coming back and the events that ensue. Kind of vague...


'Man, I really miss Tramp,'

Buster was thinking again, a common occurence now that he was all alone in the big wide world. He couldn't stop thinking about the junkyard dogs - especially Tramp, Angel, and Scamp. Were they really happy without him? Was Lady treating the pups right? Why did Tramp love her?

'Maybe I should pay them a visit... Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll visit the family of my former best friend!'

And so he set off down the street and towards the suburbs. Well, seeing as he had never been there before, it took him quite a while to find his way. Once he arrived he set about finding the house of the family. It was a nice house, a big house, but that was all he knew. At least, until he saw a bloodhound accopaning a scottish terrier up the street in his direction.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Miss Lady and her pups. I wonder how Angel's been holding up,"

"Probably pretty well Trusty my friend. Tramp won't let any harm come to her,"

Well, Buster was an experienced eavesdropper, so he knew who to ask for directions.

"Would you two know where to find the home of Miss Angel? I knew her when she lived on the streets, and would like to congratulate her on moving up the social ladder,"

"Okay then mister, just follow Trusty and me up this away! Lively now!"

And so he did. It was about five minutes before they arrived at the door of the magnificent two-story house. Out in the yard, there was Darling working on the flowers.

"Oh hi, Trusty, Jock. Who's your friend? Oh, no matter, Aunt Sara will be here soon, I must finish my packing. Lady and the others are in the back,"

"Woof!"

The trio trotted back to see who they could see. The five puppies were playing with Junior while their parents were sunning themselves as they watched their pups.

"Oh Miss Lady Ma'am!"

"Oh Trusty! What a lovely suprise. And hello to you too Jock!"

As pleasantries were exchanged, Tramp noticed another dog in the background.

"BUSTER! What are you doing here??"

"I just came to-"

"I don't care! GET OUT!"

"Oh Were is my darling nephew?"

"AUNT SARA" screamed all the dogs in unison, except for Buster.

"Who is Aunt Sara?"

"The devil, My grandpappy Ol' reliable would have called her the end of dogs,"

Who would have thought Grandpappy Ol' Reliable was right? Well, obviously the five pups, two parents, two friends, and Buster thought he was. They ran like there was an exploding flamingo at their heels ready to fry them up in mango juice and feed them to a squirrel hobo. Did you know, cats run too? They must have forgotten, because they made such a conspicious exit, they were followed by Si and Am.

"I think we lost 'em. Hey Pops, why is Buster here?"

"I don't know Scamp. He should have left by now,"

"I ain't leaving until you do something for me!"

"No Buster! Leave now!"

And so Buster left. But not for long, soon his eavesdropping skills were again tested.

"Purrrhaps we should roast the puppies,"

"No Am, did you see that Tramp?"

"Yesss, I did,"

"Wellll, maybe we should brrrring him downnn,"

"Yessss, that is good,"

'Oh no! I have to help them. Aw! Who am I kidding? They don't want my help! But I should still try! Tramp was like my brother, his pups also don't deserve to die so young,'

Well, Buster might not have been the nicest dog, but he did respect Tramp - to an extent, so he decided to help. But he was going to need something sharp. Oh, and something that foamed.

'I need to go to the zoo, and then to the dentist's. Tramp said that there is a guy at the zoo under "b" that will help with anything,'

Well, after accoplishing the labor of sneaking into the zoo, he found "b" and a beaver. The beaver only agreed because he remembered recieving the log-puller. Then with the help of some toothpaste, Buster was ready.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Wellll excussse usss,"

"Yessss, we were jusssttt bittting into thessse lovely mealssss, do join usss,"

"OW, what wassss that? A knifffe?"

With Si bleeding from the beaver's bites, Buster attacked Am. Am didn't stand a chance. Soon both cats fell. Blood was everywhere, and beaver was running off, but they were dead and gone. Then Buster activated the toothpaste, now that the cats looked rabid, he could take his leave.

"Why did you help us?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Buster, Mom's right, why DID you help us?"

"Well, I guess, -"

"What was it you wanted me to do Buster?"

"Well, Tramp, I just wanted you to forgive me... I was cruel to your son, to Angel, to you. I was just jealous of your finding love and a nice home..."

"Then come back with us Buster. Jim Dear and Darling will love you, after all, you did just save us,"

"Really?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"You three are stranger than Tenderfoot, but yeah Buster come back home with us,"

And he did. Turns out, Aunt Sara wasn't staying when she found out about her precious babies' deaths. So, I guess Buster's taste of the "cushy pillow life" was enough to keep him around as a protector. And a source of infalliable street knowledge - pretty usless at this point. That is, unless you're a dalmation about to be made into a coat...


End file.
